Sparkpaw's song
by Shadow.of.memory
Summary: Sparkpaw didn't ask things to happen the way they did - it was the way her life was set out. PoppyClan are trying to conjour up a whole new clan to wipe out StarClan and by knowing PoppyClan's secrets, Sparkpaw is slowly killing off her Clan. V.Bad sumary
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**RoseClan**

**Leader **Shiningstar

**Deputy **Stormcloud

**Medicine Cat **Dawnblossom

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Warriors**

Shimmerclaw

**Apprentice, Fawnpaw**

Scarletblaze

**Apprentice, Violetpaw**

Wolftalon

**Apprentice, Thistlepaw**

Skyfeather

**Apprentice, Hailpaw**

Rosethorn

**Apprentice, Dreampaw**

Leopardstripe

**Apprentice, Diamondpaw**

Appleheart

Moonflower

Sunpoppy

Sootwhisker

**Apprentices**

**Fawnpaw**

**Violetpaw**

**Thistlepaw**

**Hailpaw**

**Dreampaw**

**Diamondpaw**

**Queens**

**Willowstripe**

**Kits: **Sparkkit, Snapkit

**Firefeather**

**Kits: **Daisykit, Thymekit, Elmkit

**Elders**

Specklenose

Owlcry

Snailstep

**PoppyClan**

**Leader **Polarstar

**Deputy **Autumnflower

**Medicine Cat**Cloverpetal

**Apprentice, Chivepaw**

**Warriors**

Rainstorm

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

Lilacdapple

**Apprentice, Strawberrypaw**

Grasswhisker

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

Pepperfur

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

Nightsky

**Apprentice, Jewelpaw**

Hawkwing

Timbershadow

Windsong

**Queens**

**Heatherwhisker**

**Kits: **Blazekit, Dawnkit, Scatchkit, Patchkit

**Goldensong**

**Kits: PREGNANT**

**Elders**

Whitewhisker

Moorcloud

**LilyClan**

**Leader **Copperstar

**Deputy **Tigerthistle

**Medicine Cat **Mintfeather

**Apprentice. Mushroompaw**

**Warriors**

Troutflash

**Apprentice, Wetpaw**

Riverclaw

**Apprentice, Fishpaw**

Splashpelt

**Apprentice, Glimmerpaw**

Blufeather

**Apprentice, Shinepaw**

Stonestep

Gushflow

Cloudwisp

Runningstream

**Queens**

**Rubyflame**

**Kits: **Splashkit, Frothkit

**Stonefoot**

**Kits: **Summerkit, Winterkit

**Elders**

Dapplewhisker

Leafdrop

Rainshower

**TulipClan**

**Leader **Snakestar

**Deputy **Shadowwalker

**Medicine Cat **Starwatcher

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Warriors**

Swiftclaw

**Apprentice, Slickpaw**

Slywhisker

**Apprentice, Shrubpaw**

Hardfoot

**Apprentice, Reedpaw**

Marshfur

**Apprentice, Frogpaw**

Bogpelt

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

Foxtail

Rabbitnose

Mysticdream

**Queens**

**Snowstorm**

**Kits: **Whitekit, Scarkit

**Pinestep**

**Kits: **Conkerkit, Acornkit, Walnutkit


	2. Chapter 1

Hi again readers

**Hi again readers!!!! We have done the first chapter!!! Yay! And here it is….**

**Please REVIEW! We review lots…so why can't you?**

**Yay!!!!**

**See yo…**

**Sorry to keep you waiting**

**Appleheart and Moonflower85xxxxx**

**Chapter One**

Sparkkit was awoken by the sound of Snapkit and Firefeathers' kits playing with a moss ball. As she blinked the sleep from her eyes, she remembered today was the day she was to be apprenticed! She sprang from the mossy nest and pounced playfully on Snapkit.

"We're apprenticed today!" she yowled at the top of her voice.

"Hush, Sparkkit," mewed her mother, Willowstripe, softly as she started to groom Sparkkit's pelt in long rasping strokes.

"Willowstripe," grumbled Sparkkit, "I'm nearly an apprentice now, I can look after myself."

"Yeah," agreed Snapkit," When _I'm _a warrior, I will fight and I won't get even a scratch!" Daisykit gazed adoringly up at Snapkit, who noticed the attention and started to preen himself.

Elmkit sniggered and whispered something in Daisykit's ear, who flicked him with her tail in annoyance.

"Kits," muttered Firefeather to Willowstripe, who nodded in silent agreement.

"Hey, it's my turn!" yowled Thymekit as Sparkkit batted the moss ball towards Elmkit.

"I wish _I _could be and apprentice," groaned Elmkit.

"We will be in moon," Daisykit reminded him.

Snapkit lay in a corner grooming himself as though he was an apprentice already. Daisykit padded over to him and lay down. Sparkkit rolled her eyes, Thymekit and Elmkit shook with silent laughter.

Wanting to get away from things, Sparkkit scampered into the main hollow and looked around. Skyfeather and Hailpaw were discussing the warrior code, Wolftalon was taunting Fawnpaw and Violetpaw and Scarletblaze was sharing tongues with Sunpoppy. Sparkkit scanned the hollow and spotted Moonflower, Appleheart and Rosethorn sharing tongues together. She bounded over to the three she-cats.

"Hello," Sparkkit greeted them.

"Hello, Sparkkit," answered Moonflower gently.

"Moonflower, what's it like being and apprentice?" asked Sparkkit.

"Easier than being a warrior, young Sparkkit, easier than being a warrior," Moonflower shook her head in mock sadness. Appleheart's whiskers twitched in amusement and Rosethorn raised an eyebrow.

"When you're naughty," warned Moonflower," You have to clear out the elders' den!"

Sparkkit shivered; Hailpaw had once had to do it, and had told Sparkkit all about it!

Sparkkit mewed 'goodbye' to Moonflower, Appleheart and Rosethorn. She padded over to the medicine den to see if Oakpaw was free to play. Dawnblossom was chewing herbs into a poultice for some bramble scratches on Stormcloud's side. Sparkkit looked for Oakpaw and spotted him treating Snailstep's fleas.

"Oakpaw, you little scoundrel," growled Snailstep," you missed a patch." Oakpaw turned and winked at Sparkkit before assuring Snailstep that he'd already cleaned that spot six times.

Dawnblossom glanced at her and moved warily away. Sparkkit frowned in hurt and puzzlement. Whenever she went near Sparkkit, she either moved away or completely ignored her. Sparkkit hadn't done anything wrong.

Still puzzled, Sparkkit trotted back to the nursery. Snapkit was arguing with Elmkit over whose go it was playing with the moss ball.

"You had it for ages!" complained Elmkit, glowering at Snapkit.

"I'm almost an apprentice, you should listen to _me!_" demanded Snapkit, nudging Elmkit heavily.

"No way, bossy paws! I think your warrior name should be –"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highledge for a Can meeting!" came Shiningstar's yowl from the Highledge.

"This is it!" squeaked Snapkit, forgetting his row with Elmkit.

The two siblings scampered into the hollow, their hearts pounding so hard, they didn't hear Willowstripe's hasty lecturing about behaviour in the apprentice den.

Once all was settled, Shiningstar began,

"Two kits have reached the six moons of apprenticeship," he scanned the audience until his gaze rested on a jet-black tom named Sootwhisker. "Sootwhisker, you have proven to be a very….err….enthusiastic and loyal warrior," he was referring to the time he had attempted to take on the entire TulipClan in a small border skirmish. "You will be sure to pass on these qualities to Snappaw, your new apprentice.

"Snappaw, Snappaw!" cheered RoseClan as Snappaw and the equally excited Sootwhisker padded forward to touch noses with each other.

"Sunpoppy," continued Shiningstar," you have been a thoughtful warrior and it is my wish to StarClan that you pass on all you know to your apprentice, Sparkpaw," he finished, his silver pelt flashing in the morning sun.

"Sparkpaw!" she murmured as though tasting her new name on her tongue. She was deaf to the cheering of the clan as she and Sunpoppy touched noses. Sunpoppy was a rather tall cat, so Sparkpaw had to stand slightly on her haunches to reach her nose. As she looked into her eyes, for a moment, Sparkpaw thought she saw a fair and gentle she-cat looking back at her. But then she blinked and the tough and hardy warrior she knew was back in the eyes of Sunpoppy.

"Sparkpaw, we'll start training tomorrow at Sun-rise, okay? You need some sleep and I'm sure you'll want to chat to the other apprentices," suggested Sunpoppy vaguely as she headed towards Wolftalon. Sparkpaw looked into her mentor's eyes and gasped. Sunpoppy was in love with Wolftalon! He was the big bully of the clan! How could she see any goodness in him? She was just about to go over and sort out the two purring warriors, when a yawn escaped her jaw. Sparkpaw started stumbling towards the nursery until she realised she was an apprentice and headed to the apprentice den. Many strange smells swirled through her nostrils until she found a nest that was smell free. Her last though before sleeping was how she missed the bulk of her mother.


End file.
